crim(e)son
by Azura Eve
Summary: Sejak dia masih belia, Yuuma sudah menyukai merah lebih dari apapun. Saking sukanya, dia mewarnai pohon, gunung, matahari, kucing, bahkan laut dengan krayon merah. Maka dari itu, Yuuma langsung menyukainya pada pandangan pertama sebab Karma merah dan dia nyata. (KARUISO/Drabble/AU/Completed) written for #KARUISOWEEEEEK


disclaimer: assassination classroom © matsui yuusei  
pairing: karma/isogai  
length/rating: drabble/pg-12  
genre: romance, suspense  
tag(s): AU; just cheesy, uw

* * *

 **crim(e)son  
** _((ditulis untuk KaruIso Anthology Event_ _┗Weeeeek┓_ _yang diselenggarakan Ratu Obeng dengan prompt_ _merah_ _dan_ _lidah_ _))_

* * *

Tapak kaki-kaki kecil dan tawa riang bocah menggedor-gedor plafon di atas kepalanya. Ada suara berat orang dewasa menyusul kemudian, berkata: _jangan berlari-lari di dalam rumah, Sayang_. Bagaimanapun, anak-anak adalah mereka dengan pemikiran polos dan tertantang untuk melakukan lebih jika dilarang.

Yuuma mengesah, dan melarikan tatapan ke luar jendela. Embun segar menetes-netes dari dalam kelopak tulip yang ditanamnya di pot tanah liat dan dipajang di beranda. Merah segar yang ditimpa bening adalah perpaduan sempurna yang mampu membuat perasaannya membaik seketika. Senyuman terbit sedikit dari celah bibir.

"Di sini kamu rupanya. Aku telah mencarimu ke mana-mana tapi kau tidak di sana dan itu membuatku khawatir." Karma bersandar ke kusen pintu dapur. Kantuk masih menggelayut di badannya sehingga dia menguap lebar. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyikat rambut bangun tidur.

"Kupikir kamu masih ingin tidur beberapa jam lagi," balas Yuuma, tapi tak beralih untuk sekedar menatap lawan bicara.

Karma melangkah menghampirinya. "Aku bangun karena kau tidak di sampingku saat aku ingin memeluk," suaranya terdengar merajuk. Yuuma meremas pegangan ketel, mengisinya dengan air keran, dan meletakannya di atas kompor untuk dijerang.

Alis Yuuma berjengit karena dia terkejut tangan Karma sudah melingkar di pinggangnya tiba-tiba dan surai merah yang menggelitik potongan bahunya. Pelukan pagi bukan hal yang baru di antara mereka, tapi tetap saja Yuuma merasa baru. Memikirkan itu, membuat hati Yuuma terasa penuh.

Mereka berdiam-diaman selama beberapa menit. Karma puas hanya dengan memeluk tanpa berkata apapun. Setelah hening yang panjang itu, Yuuma membuka mulut, "Karma." Jari-jarinya menyentuh tangan Karma.

"Hmm? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Karma bertanya.

"Aku masih bertanya-tanya. Memangnya semua ini benar? Maksudku, kauyakin kita bisa melakukannya? Aku takut aku tidak sanggup. Terlalu banyak tekanan dari luar." Dia berkata separuh berbisik, tapi Karma mendengarnya cukup jelas. "Aku memang tidak ingin berpikir terlalu jauh, tapi—"

"Kau teringat perkataan orang-orang tentang kita, ya?" Karma mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menangkup wajah Yuuma agar menatap hanya padanya. "Sudah kubilang, kau hanya perlu melihat dan mendengarku. Yang lain-lain lupakan saja."

Yuuma mengerling. Lalu berkata, "Maaf. Mungkin aku terlalu takut."

"Sekarang biar kutanya padamu, _lagi_." Dia menekan silabel terakhir dari ucapannya. "Apa kau senang bersamaku? Karena jika kau senang, apakah kita butuh alasan lain untuk bisa bersama?"

"Aku ... senang. Aku tidak bisa lebih senang lagi untuk tahu kalau ternyata kaupunya perasaan sama meskipun aku laki-laki."

Karma menghembuskan napas pelan. "Kita tidak perlu siapapun, bahkan sekedar anak untuk bisa bahagia. Sepanjang kau cinta padaku, aku juga percaya bahwa aku bisa memberimu kebahagiaan."

Suara nyaring ketel membelah pagi. Yuuma melupakan niatnya untuk minum kopi dan menggigit roti karena lidah Karma di mulutnya lebih menyenangkan untuk dijadikan sarapan pagi.

* * *

Sejak dia masih belia, Yuuma sudah menyukai merah lebih dari apapun.

Saking sukanya, dia mewarnai pohon, gunung, matahari, kucing, bahkan laut dengan krayon merah. Sahabat sejak oroknya selalu mengejek Yuuma tentang hal ini namun dia tidak cukup peduli untuk meladeni. Semua orang punya seleranya masing-masing, dia selalu bertahan pada prinsip itu.

Yuuma langsung menyukainya pada pandangan pertama sebab Karma merah dan dia nyata.

* * *

end.

* * *

gue keburu juga buat nyumbang, gue keburuuuuuu ((udah woy)). tadinya udah hopeless ajalah ah kayaknya gabisa ikutan inimah. dengan perasaan gontai(?) aku lihat lagi doc event-nya ternyata batas submit sampe tgl 30. ini berati gue keburu kan hahah. makasih udah baca.

ps: letak suspensenya ada di omake maap. ;_;  
ps2: kak kuo btw makasih balesan pm terakhir yg memotivasiku. ini serius.  
ps3: aku kangen pingin main ke grup. owo)


End file.
